User blog:JKGame/Zeus vs Rainbow Dash 2: My Little Rap Battles
Hello, welcome to the first battle to officially be part of My Little Rap Battles. I still count the previous four MLP battles to be part of this series, but since they were originally part of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe, I'm thinking of labeling only two of them as part of a pilot season. King Sombra vs Sombra and Applejack vs Johnny Appleseed would be loosely part of season 1, I guess. So, if you have been reading my battles since June, you would know that the very first rap battle I posted in this wiki was Zeus vs Rainbow Dash. Looking back, it's honestly pretty weak so I decided to give this one a sequel. Anyways, let's just get into it. "The Greek god of thunder and the ruler of all gods, Zeus, and the competitive pegasus from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Rainbow Dash, raps against each other in the second battle of egotistical weather manipulators whose main domain is the sky." Battle MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!!! 2! BEGIN! Zeus: Welcome back to Mt. Olympus, scum! Time to diss this Pegasus once more! Can't step to the god of lightning! You can call me a Greek Thor! Don't get too cocky! You'll fear me when I strike thunder! Call me Pinkamena, 'cause I'm going to leave your horse body asunder! A swift, glorified trickster?! I almost thought my opponent was Hermes! But I'm sure even he'd have better disses than this brash Newbie! Here's a lesson for you: There's no happy ending for this mare ne're-do-well 'Cause I'm spitting bars faster than your merchandise will ever sell! Rainbow Dash: I thought you'd know better than to challenge me a second time Whatever. Now it's Time for me To Be Awesome on the mic! I'm so darn fly! You're just a disgrace to your family! And you married your own sister? Now that's just disgusting! No wonder no one worships you now. You kill thousands when you're mad You also ignore your own kids, and I thought Scootaloo had it bad! Defeating me? Yeah, that's going to be a Herculean task! No need to wear some winged sandals for me to beat you in ten seconds flat! Zeus: Looks like history's repeating, 'cause like last time, your first verse Tanked! Don't talk about love when you're obviously obsessed with Fluttershy's flank! My wrath is like Typhon, terrifying and absolutely fatal! And you're just more full of horse manure than the Augean stables! You say you represent loyalty, yet you tend to leave your friends behind! It baffles me as to why you were hired to teach friendship to young minds! I can't beat you? You'll soon be eating your words like how Kronos ate my siblings Even your fan club ditched you for another hero. What makes you think you're better than me? Rainbow Dash: (yawns) What's that? Sorry, I fell asleep from that verse Seriously, your myths are the most boring tales I've heard in the entire universe! Just from hearing you rap, I can see why you're not the god of poetry! And after learning about your parents, I'm feeling more grateful for my own family! The Oracle should have told you beforehand that you just can't win I'll make sure to drown this geezer with my flows like my name was Poseidon! You're stuck in last place, while I'm already Soarin to my victory! Now it's time for me to drop the mic harder than Greece's economy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then blasted away by the Sonic Rainboom) MY LITTLE RAP Battlesss...! Scrapped Lyric Rainbow Dash: Now it's time for me to drop the mic harder than Greece's GDP! Poll Who won? Zeus Rainbow Dash Hints for the next battle Gold.jpg VS.png Diamond.png Category:Blog posts